The rise of the RABBID EMPIRE
SpongeBob and Patrick are playing rock paper scissors SpongeBob: yay i pick rock Patrick: aw man this game stinks anyway spongeebob ask a queston SpongeBob: what kind of game do you want to play Patrick uhh i got let's play what clouds look like SpongeBob: okey they lay down to watch the clouds SpongeBob: that a jellyfish Patrick: that's a seahorse SpongeBob: that's mr.Krabs then a space ship appeared Patrick: and that's a big gigantic huge mother spaceship SpongeBob: wait a minute that's not a cloud Patrick: your right SpongeBob that's no cloud it really is a ship SpongeBob: do you think their friendly Patrick: probably then it send out dropships to attack Patrick: probably not SpongeBob: what makes you say that somehow the dropships attack Squidward: will you keep it down i'm trying to- Squidward freaks out Squidward:scream what is this SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward run from their lives then the escape pods appeared then come out was rabbids rabbids:BBWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Patrick: scaredwhat are we gonna do Squidward:panic this is our end spogebob see the Krusty Krab SpongeBob: quick to the Krusty Krab they run they lives then finally they reached to the inside of the Krusty Krab somehow it seem to be empty Squidward: i wonder everyone that are in the Krusty Krab go a blast hit the Krusty Krab meanwhile at the top of the chum bucket Plankton with his monockelers saw that the krust krab is attack by the rabbid army Plankton: hum what's this he put up his monockelers Plankton: they are here to steal the secret formula to replace my job i would not allow that to happen.Karen i'll be stopping those guys from replacing my job karen: okay Plankton walked by to the Krusty Krab Plankton: alright guys don't replace my- then a hand grabbed Plankton it was SpongeBob he was carry him inside SpongeBob: Plankton do you really have to try to steal the secret formula again Plankton: i was trying to stop those guys from replacing my job actullay SpongeBob: their not here to steal the formula they here to invade Bikini Bottom Plankton:WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Patrick: it's true Plankton: who are they where did they come from and what do they want while they invade Bikini Bottom spogebob: we have no idea suddleny a giant metal claw appeared then it took Squidward sqiudward: let me go i said let me go SpongeBob tried to save aquidward from the metal robotic claw but it already got away Plankton: what are we gonna do? the camera seems to be breaking up then it stop breaking up to the news channel news fish: this is Bikini Bottom news. there is an invasion around Bikini Bottom. many of these strange creatures captured and kidnapped most of the people. will we ever survive a rabbid appeared and kills news fish, another rabbid appeared rabbid: bbbbwwwwAAAAAAAhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! the third rabbid appeared then he brokes the camera with his fist, plus now it said please stand by out of the tv was Patrick, Plankton and SpongeBob running for their lives Plankton:of breath while running what are we gonna do NOT FINISHED Category:Transcripts Category:Articles in need of grammar correction